howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Types
In the film version of How To Train Your Dragon many of the dragons have unique types of fire. These differences make the dragons attacks much more unique. Here are some examples. Night Fury The Night Fury's fire is an acetylene oxygen flame burning off of a semi-solid mass. When it hits a target it explodes on impact. The explosion is made up of a purple gaseous ring and a huge ball of fire at the center. The burst of flame will explode even if it does not hit a target (as can be seen when Hiccup is riding Toothless for the first successful test drive). A Night Fury's flame can also be sustained for long periods of time. This is shown only when Toothless is preparing to rest or sleep. He uses a sustained blowtorch-like flame to warm an area before resting there. Contrary to what the Vikings claim, Night Fury's fire probably burns hotter than the Deadly Nadder's. This is because acetylene and oxygen can burn at around 6,500 degrees fahrenheit (hot enough to melt graphite), while magnesium burns at around 5,600 degrees fahrenheit. However the mistake on the part of the Vikings is obviously understandable due to the fact that they had never seen a Night Fury. Toothless' acetylene oxygen flame is actually enrgized enough to become plasmoid (at least according to Hiccup). This would explain why it explodes on contact. Plasma works almost like a cross betwene a liquid and a gas. Interesting it can exist a many temperatures (not just extreme heat). Night Fury fire seems to carry this through. Toothless has been seen to use smaller blast just to blow things over. These blasts do not seem to be as hot as his others, and it is very likely that he can control the relative strength and heat of his blasts. Interestingly he seems to refrain from using the higher temperatur, more lethal blasts against enimies when he can help it. This is almost certainly due to Hiccup's influence on him. Hideous Zippleback The Hideous Zippleback has one of the most interesting ways of producing fire. Unlike most other dragon who breath in a flammable gas and then ignite it while exhaling, the Zippleback has one head that produces the gas and exhales it without igniting it. It is unknown what chemicals make up this gas, but it is known that it has an explosive effect and produces a great deal of smoke. The gas, after being exhaled, is then lit by a spark from the other head. Deadly Nadder The Deadly Nadder's fire is very hot. It is said to be able to melt steel and turn a Viking into ash in seconds. The Nadder's fire is made up of magnesium. This results in the fire burning in a brilliant bright color with sparks flying off of it. Magnesium burns at around 5,600 degrees fahrenheit. The Nadder seems to be able to breath fire without taking a deep, open mouthed, inhale. It is never seen sustaining its fire for long periods. However, with how hot its fire is it never seems to need to. Monstrous Nightmare The Monstrous Nightmare has some of the most dangerous fire. It is very similar to napalm or kerosene gel so it is quite possible that unlike other dragons who make fire with gas, they produce a flammable liquid and ignite it. When the monstrous Nightmare breathes fire it stays this sticky almost lava like stream of fire towards its enemies. This fire is very destructive as it flows over houses and fields. Because the fire is sticky the Monstrous Nightmare often coats itself in it.(The saliva alows the fire not to burn temselves.) Gronckle The Grockle's fire is a very unusual one. These dragons first eat rocks, which melts in their stomach, and then fires them as balls of molten lava. These lava blasts are shot out with great force and can cause serious damage once they hit their target. Attempting to block one of these blasts with a shield would probably not work. Because the blasts have a fairly solid base the blast will plow through obstacles until it hits something hard enough to splatter the lava ball. Terrible Terror The Terrible Terror's fire were described more as sniper bullets than flamethrowers. Their fire projects in long concentrated streams with deadly precision. Gobber says that you know when their about to strike when you hear a little hissing sound. (they fly in packs so watch out) Grapple Grounder The Grapple Grounder can shoot a light-blue ball, possibly of electricity or plasma or the sort. It can shoot multiple of the blue orbs at a time, but at a sacrifice of size. The balls have a somewhat magnetic field, drawing towards larger objects than it (ie, oppenents or victims), however the more decreased the size the stronger the force is. This information could also infer it might be electric. If a Grapple Grounder takes a deep enough breath, or charges it long enough, the fire will come out as a big blackish sphere that explodes termendosely upon impact, almost fatal. Whispering Death The Whispering Death's fire takes the shape of rings of yellow fire and smoke. It also has the ability to spit normal fire as seen when Whispering Deaths attack Bork and his girlfriend from below. Snaptrapper Snaptrappers are known to spit acid and sweet-smelling gas instead of fire. Timberjack The Timberjack spits a fire similar to the Monstrous Nightmare's. It is slightly more sticky and globulous. It resembles burning embers and create beautiful glowing sparks. The Timberjack can be seen warming itself with its own fire during the Book of Dragons short. Scauldron The Scauldron spits a jet of scalding water instead of fire giving the name scaldron. Thunder Drum The Thunder Drum delivers a sonic blast tha in close range can be deadly. (can not deliver fire) Changewing The Changewing spits acid and fire. There is a huge amount of proof that this dragon spits acid. The only known instance of it breathing fire is a 2D animation during the Book of Dragons short. Boneknapper The Boneknapper has a fairly regular looking fire. Similar to the Red Death, this dragon takes a deep breath before breathing a huge flowing stream of ashy fire. It does not appear to have extremely hot fire since the kids are able to survive very close to the fire during the Legend of the Boneknapper short. Skrill The Skrill spits an electrical white fire as its body crackles with static electricity. As soon as the dragon begins to breathe its fire-like breath, the electricity arches through its mouth and sparks along the gasses that form the body of the blast. It is one of the most unique types of blasts since it contains both an extremely hot fire and an electrical current. It also contains ozone. Typhoomerang The Typhoomerang flies in a scorching tornado of whirling fire. It is capable of creating a huge whirling burnmark with its fire. The fire also acts like a fertilizer, because once the plants are burned by the fire, they will regrow. Category:Fire